Do dreams ever come true?
by WindChibi
Summary: What happenes when Matthew goes to sleep when he is sick?Someone visits him to make him better!But who is this someone and why does he have...wings?Just who is this Gilbert and why is he here?Angel!PrussiaxSick!Canada.I don't own Hetalia.Reviews :3?


"Achoo!", I sneezed for the twelfth time in the last thirty minutes.  
"Bless you bro.", Alfred chuckled and gave me a handkerchief.  
"Thanks.", I coughed and took it."I feel like I could drop dead anytime."  
"It's your fault you caught a cold.", Al smirked.  
"And it's **your** fault I fell in the lake.", I replied sniffling.  
"But you were chasing me!", he whined."And with a hockey stick nonetheless!"  
"It's because you stole my maple syrup!", I continued childishly and we both started laughing."Achoo!"  
"Bless you.", the American smiled.  
"Stop that. I have a cold so I sneeze a lot.", I rubbed my eyes."I'm feeling sleepy."  
"It's late anyway. I'll leave you to sleep.", my brother stood up and left. After he exited my room I fell asleep almost instantly.  
A few hours later.  
"Ugh…", I groaned waking up."What's this…?"  
Sleepily (and feeling a little better) I sat up and took my glasses off because somehow I forgot them on. On them was a post-it note with Al's sloppy handwriting which read: "I went out with Artie. See ya late~". Putting my glasses back on (without the note) I got out of bed. Alfred woke up earlier than me? He's with Arthur so it's no wonder he's up before me.  
"Hi.", I greeted the albino sitting on a chair next to my desk then went in the adjoined bathroom . Here I took my toothbrush and started to brush my teeth."WHAT?!", I choked and with the toothbrush still hanging from my mouth backtracked then repeated."What?!"  
I stared at the albino (after I finally cleaned myself of the toothpaste so quickly I'm sure wasn't gone for more than ten seconds) and noticed that he was tall (a little bit taller than Al), snow-white haired, blood-red eyed wearing a black hoodie, matching dark-red (like dried blood) jeans, and black snickers but what was off were his big white wings.  
"Halo.", he grinned a toothy grin.  
"S-salut?", I greeted back (again) shyly and unsure if I should speak English or French.  
"Wie heißt du?", the teen continued.  
"E-eh? Je m'appelle Mathieu.", I answered.  
"Ich bin Gilbert.", the Prussian introduced himself.  
"Parlez vous anglais?", I questioned him understanding what he's saying (basic things).  
"Ja.", Gilbert nodded."Yes I do."  
"What are you doing here?", I continued calmer than I really felt."What are you?"  
"Am angel what else? Kesese~", the albino laughed.  
"Then why are you wearing these clothes? Dark colors?", I wondered. It's really strange.  
"I'm too awesome for the usual white stuff.", he responded.  
"And why are you here?", I pressed on.  
"Why, to protect you of course!", the angel replied a little nervously (if the slight stutter wasn't any hint). At this I went behind him, placed a hand on a reddish wing and tugged lightly.  
"Don't-", the teen let out a small yelp of pain.  
"O-oh! I'm sorry!", I apologized quickly letting go of the injured wing.  
"It's nothing. No need to worry.", Gilbert reassured me and massaged his wing.  
"Can I call you Gil?", I blurted out before I could think and blushed a light pink.  
"Sure Birdie.", Gil answered and his stomach grumbled."Kesese."  
"Come on, let's go in the kitchen to eat something.", I smiled and went to the kitchen where he sat at the table and I started to cook."Achoo!"  
"Bless you.", Gilbert chuckled (why's everyone laughing when I sneeze?)."You shouldn't cook when you aren't feeling well."  
"Achoo! Merci but I feel better when I cook and now I just sneeze.", I sniffled and paused to get a handkerchief."Ew…Gross."  
"I'm hungry.", the Prussian whined then mimicked in a zombie-like voice."Pancakes…Pancakes…"  
"Okay, okay. I'm cooking them.", I laughed and went back to my pancakes."Do you want them simple? I like them with maple syrup."  
"Simple.", he replied and I put a stack of the fluffy sweets on his dish then he started to eat.  
"How are they?", I asked."Also, can I look at your wing?"  
"Fluffy.", the albino said and added as an afterthought."Sure."  
Gingerly I touched his wounded wing and inspected it.  
"How did you hurt yourself?", I asked worried but curious at the same time.  
"I…kind of…got in a fight.", Gilbert mumbled a little embarrassed.  
"A fight? How so?", I pressed on now more curious.  
"Me and one of my friends argued over something and…it ended pretty bad.", Gil admitted sheepishly.  
"It's broken!", I gasped shocked and accidentally tugged on the wing a little harshly. The response was almost instant. The teen let out a whine and extended his wings to their full seize pushing me backwards down on my butt.  
"Damn Birdie! Careful with my wing, okay?", the angel muttered blushing.  
"Yeah…I didn't mean to tug on it.", I replied in the same tone getting up then silently got the first aid kit and started to treat it. After a few minutes I finally found a way to bandage his wound but not without getting blood on my hands.  
"I'll tug a little on your wing again.", I told him."I want to see if I bandaged it right because it's in ka kind of weird place."  
"Sure. Just be gentle.", the Prussian responded and continued to eat but not before adding."My wings are awesome not weird.", to which I rolled my eyes.  
"Achoo!", I sneezed then did as I said."Does it hurt?"  
"Nope. I don't feel any pain.", he laughed."Danke."  
"No problem.", I smiled and took a seat at the table to some pancakes too."Why were you sent here, on Earth?"  
"Huh…I think it's because I got in another fight. When I tried to go back I realized that my wing was broken and wandered around hoping it will heal itself but not thinking someone could actually see me.", Gil told me sheepishly.  
"It wasn't just "broken", ya know? , I waved the fork with which I was eating which had a piece of the pancake stuck in its end."It was like someone wanted to tear it from your back."  
"Err…", Gilbert sounded a little troubled."I…I was supposed to lose my wings and become a fallen angel."  
"Oh…", I looked down at my pancakes, my appetite lost."That's…I don't even know…"  
"Don't worry Birdie.", the teen smiled again."It didn't happen and I'm just happy I escaped."  
"Oui.", I nodded thinking of the pain he must have been through."Achoo!"  
"Do you want to rest?", the angel asked after he finished his pancakes.  
"Non. Let's go for a walk.", I replied getting up and walking to the sink with the dishes."Do you want?"  
"You still have a cold so I'm not really sure if we should go.", my friend responded."Maybe we should stay inside."  
"I'm fine really. And besides going outside will make me feel even better.", I rolled my eyes.  
"If you say so.", he finally agreed.  
"I finished the dishes too so we're ready to leave any time.", I announced and turned around to see him with his once white wings now a light grey."Ready?"  
"Yep.", Gil sighed and we went outside but not before he folded his wings under the hoodie."Where do you wanna go?"  
"Dunno.", I admitted.  
"So you dragged me outside even if you didn't know where?", the Prussian laughed and dragged me to a restaurant."Let's go to this restaurant then!" ,he led me to a booth where we took seats facing each other."What do you want? My treat of course.  
"But we just ate.", I sniffled amazed by his appetite.  
"**I** ate. You just stared at yours.", Gilbert replied rolling his eyes.  
"Fine. I'll have a pizza and a lemonade.", I said my stomach grumbling.  
"Me too but I want a soda instead of lemonade.", the teen responded and a waitress took our command then after a few minutes she came back with our drinks."You wanted a lemonade, right?"  
"It's alright. Tea is good too.", I sipped it feeling warmer and less sick.  
"I'm glad.", the albino smirked.  
The afternoon at the restaurant went smoothly. We talked about everything like we knew each other for a long time (and Gil seemed _so human_), ate food and drank our drinks. After that we returned home where we saw a movie (in my bedroom, cuddling on my bed) then fell asleep. When I woke up I saw something yellowish and felt alone. It seems I fell asleep with my glasses on again. I looked around (after taking the notes off of the glasses) but saw Gil nowhere. Slightly nervous I looked at the notes. One was with Al's sloppy handwriting which had the exact same date as yesterday. Looking at the calendar which is hanging on the back of the door I noticed that the date was 2-09-2013, yesterday's date. Looking down again I saw the second note which read: "Halo Birdie, this is Gilbert. I wrote this because I had to go (damn this sounds so clichéd). See, after our lovely date yesterday I was called back (more like dragged) but I had enough time to write you this (again cliché thing). I'm sorry I couldn't stay longer (…cliché…). I hope you'll be healthy again in no time. I'll watch over you from up here (as clichéd as it sounds). Love Gilbert. PS: Ich liebe dich.". At this I smiled, closed my eyes and whispered. "Je t'aime."


End file.
